


Determination

by MWolfe13



Series: Tropes&Fandoms2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, MMFBingo2019, Miscommunication, TropesandFandoms2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWolfe13/pseuds/MWolfe13
Summary: She might not want to see him, but that's alright, he could be there all day.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Series: Tropes&Fandoms2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropes and Fandoms 2020 on Melting Pot FanFiction AND MMFBingo2019
> 
> Tropes and Fandoms 2020: Regular- Miscommunication  
> MMFBingo 2019: Square B1: “I can do this all day.”- Steve Rogers
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything Marvel, playing in a well-loved sandbox

Steve Rogers let his head land against Hermione’s door with a small thunk, sighing as she refused to open up after an hour of him asking- _ no, begging _ -for her to do so. He wasn’t going to force his way in. They may live together, technically, as residents of Avengers Tower, but her room was her place. He wouldn’t go in unless she invited him to, which she wasn’t at the moment.

That didn’t mean he was going to give up. He would stand outside her door all day if he needed to.

Their miscommunication had started out small, but days of failing to resolve it had led to multiple misunderstandings until Hermione had stormed off the Quinjet after their last mission and locked herself in her lap under the pretense of making more potions. Okay, maybe she  _ had _ been restocking, but he’d always been welcomed to stay with her while she brewed before. Then, when she’d finally come out, she’d stormed off at the sight of him to her room and locked him out. He’d always had free entry once they’d started dating, but the locked door-probably reinforced with magic-made it clear that invitation had been revoked. Maybe another man would leave and let their magic girlfriend cool off, come find him when she was ready. 

Steve Rogers had been raised differently than that. His mother had always made it clear he should never go to bed angry with his wife, not to let things fester, to talk through the small things before they became mountains. Hermione wasn’t his wife, but there was the hope they’d get there someday. He’d fallen short on following that wise advice in favor of their mission, his mistake; One he wouldn’t be making again.

Squaring his shoulders like he was going into battle, Steve knocked again. “Hermione,  _ please _ let me in so we can talk. Sweetheart, I’ll stand outside and ask until you give in. You know I can do this all day, all night if I have to.”

He heard a scoff from the other side of the door. “You would too, wouldn’t you? Bloody super soldier stamina.” She sighed, “What makes you think I want to talk right now? I’m feeling particularly hex happy at the moment.”

Ah, there was always that risk. Steve took a moment to think if he felt like being turned into something squishable before shrugging. She was worth the risk. “If you truly didn’t want to hear from me, doll, you’d have used your magic to silence my words.”

There was silence for a moment before Steve heard a muttered word and the door was making a clicking sound. He turned the doorknob hesitantly, seeing it as a good sign when it opened. He slipped through the door, closing it again once he was through. Hermione was standing a few feet away, arms crossed over her chest, jaw clenched as she looked away from him. The fingers that peeked out from her arms were scratching against her shirt, and her stance was defensive. She was ready for a fight.

Steve walked up to her, wrapping her up in his arms, and leaning down to place a soft kiss on top of her head. “I’m sorry.”

Immediately, Hermione deflated. She pressed herself closer to him, nose inhaling his scent as she rested her head over his chest. “I am too.”

He pulled back to look at her, noticing for the first time that she’d been crying at some point. His brow furrowed, hand coming up to wipe at the wetness of her cheek. “Doll…”

She sniffed, giving him a weak smile. “We’ll talk. We should have already. I know better than to let my temper get the better of me.”

“It takes two,” Steve reassured her. “We’ll talk. As I said, we have all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Intentionally left vague because my Muse was in a mood. Y'all get to imagine what built up to this scene and how they make up!


End file.
